


Late For Work

by Skifazoa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Smut, late for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skifazoa/pseuds/Skifazoa
Summary: I look good! Today's gonna be a good day, if only I can get out of the house...





	Late For Work

I combed my hair out of my eyes and smiled at my reflection. I’ve never been vain, but even I had to admit I looked good today. I set down the comb and headed into the bedroom to find a shirt. I grabbed one of my usual tees out of the closet and pulled it over my head. As my eyes came back into the light, they were greeted by the sight of Michael leaning against the door frame. He was eying me up and down with a thinly veiled interest. I blushed and looked away. Even after all these months, he still made me feel like a schoolboy.

“Wh-what are you looking at?” I asked shyly, pulling my shirt down. He smirked and moved towards me.

“I was looking at my boyfriend’s beautiful chest before he covered it up. Although…” his eyes twinkled, “…that shirt doesn’t leave much to the imagination. Even so…” he trailed off as he pulled the shirt right back over my head. Still embarrassed, I sighed, trying to act annoyed but failing. I gave up and pushed his hands away half-heartedly.

“I have to get to work!” I reminded him through my laughter. He spun me around and kissed my neck. I gasped as his kisses turned to gentle nibbles. His hands roamed up my stomach and across my chest, teasing at my nipples. They were hard, and at the rate things were going, my cock would be close behind. Michael, determined to shorten that time as much as possible, slid a hand down my torso and under the waistband of my pants. He grasped my cock, pulling it upward out of my pants. Pleasured though I was, I groaned miserably as my pants, still buttoned, slipped down my legs.

“Damn non-existent hips…” I grumbled. Michael chuckled and redoubled his nibbles, driving my hips out of mind. I barely noticed as he picked me up and carried me to the bed. It was hard not to notice, however, when he dropped me on the mattress. I turned over so I could see him, and I saw hunger in his eyes. My stomach lurched, and my cock, fully hard now, throbbed painfully. He was on me in an instant, enveloping my cock in his mouth, and I cried out. His eyes met mine again as he worked his tongue around my shaft. He held me in his gaze for a minute more before dragging his tongue in a long, slow trail from my balls to the head of my cock. Shudders coursed through me and I threw my head back. The next thing I knew, his mouth was on mine, animalistic, and I could feel his hardness straining against his jeans as it pressed into my thigh. I reached down to fumble with the button on his pants and pushed them down far enough to free his from the confines of the fabric.

So often we didn’t have time to couple, but I wasn’t going to let my obligations mess things up for us this time. Work could wait, as far as I was concerned, but Michael had other ideas. I whined in protest as his hand grasped both of our cocks and began to masturbate us. My moans got louder; too loud, too quickly. I knew I wouldn’t last long, but I still blushed furiously as I spilled my seed through his hand and onto my stomach. His mouth had long since returned to my throat, but it moved downward now, licking my cock clean as it softened. He grinned as he lapped at my fluids, and my blush deepened guiltily. I had wanted to pleasure him before I came. I told him so, and he laughed softly.

“I won’t let you be late for work!” he chided, lifting me to my feet and nudging me towards to bathroom. I pressed back against him and earned a slap on the ass for my efforts. I huffed, still red, and walked towards the bathroom, pretending I had hips. I swayed slightly as I walked, and was pleased to hear Michael’s breath hitch behind me as I turned on the shower. I knew he could see me as I washed, so I made a show of it, slowly lathering the soap as I caressed the salty gleam from my skin. I heard his moans as he stroked himself, and my cock twitched in response. I sighed and turned off the water. I toweled off and combed my hair. I still looked good, despite the ravaging; I just had to wear a collared shirt to work instead of my tee.

Michael lay on the bed panting, his release all over the front of his shirt. His eyes glowed while I walked naked to the closet to dress. As I pulled a polo shirt over my head, I felt his breath on my neck, and his arms were wrapped around me.

"I hope you cleaned yourself up before pressing yourself against my clean shirt," I said, not really caring. I heard him chuckle as he started to nibble on my neck. For a moment, I was afraid it was about to happen again, but I didn’t care. I was warm and safe in his arms. Then the moment was gone, and I knew it was truly time to go. I sighed and turned to him, absently noticing that he had indeed cleaned himself off.

“I love you. You know that, right?” I spoke quietly, as if to myself. He had yet to say those words back to me, and I was afraid he never would.

“I know,” Michael said, his eyes twinkling as he pressed his lips to mine. It was a deep, romantic kiss; passionate, but calm. I felt as though I was flying, and it ended too soon for my liking, but it really was time to go. I walked for the door, but Michael’s hand on my arm stopped me. I turned to look at him, and I saw it in eyes before he said it.

“I love you too, Robin.”

By the time I got to work an hour later (after stopping at the drug store for more condoms) my feet still hadn’t come back to earth.


End file.
